Stories From Dick's, Wally's, and Roy's Past
by MysticBulletZ
Summary: Humorous stories from Robin's, Kid Flash's, and Red Arrow's childhood. Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles.
1. Feedback

Feedback

A/N: Hey people of fanfiction, this is my first story and is one of my greatest Achievements... y'know, besides graduating. Any way, this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but they will become longer. But keep in mind though that these are meant to be drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Young Justice.

* * *

"I can't belive you made him do this." Wally West stated to the multi-millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne.  
"He needs to learn discipline for his actions." The raven haired man answered sternly. He may be Bruce Wayne at the moment, but he still had Batman's monotonous and heartless tone.  
"But Bruce, he doesn't know how to sing... or dance... or play the guitar! You're basically setting him up for a fall!" He barely got the last word out due to the announcer's voice filling the large gymnasium.  
"Next up is Roy Harper, auditioning for The Rainbow Factory." The curtains opened, and a red-headed boy emerged onto the stage. A guitar slung over his shoulder, he slowly headed to the center of the stage. As the soft melody of a piano flowed through the speakers, Roy started stepping side to side slowly. Strumming his guitar, sour notes filled the crowd's ears. Singing out of key, he misplaced step after step, note after note, and pitch after pitch. The gymnasium erupted in laughter. Dick fell on the floor, tears in his eyes from the non-stop flow of giggles. Wally buried his head in his hands due to embarrassment.

* * *

A/N: This was actually a true story that happened to my Dad and my Uncle. My grandmother made my Dad audition for a play in front of the school. He was in his teenage years, and couldn't play the guitar or sing. He made a girl in the front row laugh so hard she wet herself.

Review Please!  
~MysticBulletZ


	2. Fluffy Smackdown

Fluffy Smackdown

A/N: I don't really feel like typing right now so I'll just cut to the disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

"Guys! Mickey's over there!" Wally screamed as he rushed over to meet the mouse with the oversized ears. Dick nearly caught up to Wally, which was a surprising feat due to Wally's super speed. Roy sighed at his younger "brothers," and followed in toe. He could see Wally jumping up and down in the distance, while Dick just stared in awe at the furry creature. As he approached the two, Wally continued to ramble on about God knows what, while Dick sat there befuddled.

Dick then sprinted toward the mouse, punching Mickey in the gut non-stop. Of course Dick being six, the man felt barely anything. He began laughing, as well as Wally. Roy even allowed a small chuckle to pass his lips. All smiles dissapeared when Dick rammed his foot into the man's shin and jumped on his back. Dick began whacking the poor man in the face. Flailing his feet, he manged to kick the man in the gonads. The man crumpled to the pavement. Roy and Wally ran over to pry Dick off of the man.  
"Get him off me! Get him off me!" They finally maneged to pry him off of the man, who staggered on his feet and began to sprint in the other direction. Limping due to his injury down south. Bruce came walking towards the trio, his eyes following the fleeing mouse. As he approached the three, he asked  
"What Happened?" Roy looked at Bruce and spoke clearly,  
"We are never going to Disney world ever again."

* * *

A/N: This was yet another true story. When my uncle was 6ish, he full on attacked one of the men in those furry little suits that they have at Disney World. They had to be asked to leave the park for the rest day.

Review Please!  
~MysticBulletZ


	3. Smash Up Derby

Smash Up Derby

A/N: Guys I'm extremely sorry about the lack of updating, I did not forget. But I do have a reason. I busted my wrist playing football, so I couldn't type for a week. But no worries the story is still going as planned.

Disclaimer: I only own the clothes in my back.

* * *

He'd waited long enough. It was now or never. He spent hours pre-paring for this event, packing hundreds of Lego pieces onto a thick, solid, block. Walking proudly toward the garage, he saw the other kids holding their own Lego creations. Smirking, he declared the beginning of the game. Ramming their cars together, kids rooted for their favorite. One after the other, Wally's monolith destroyed every single opponent. As he beat his last opponent, he declared himself winner.

Until, Roy walked in with his own Lego creation. The car was around the size of his palm, if not shorter. Smiling, he challenged Wally to a Smash Up Derby. Laughing Wally stated;  
"With that puny thing. I would destroy you!" Roy just continued to smile.  
"Ready, Set, Go!" Their cars collided in the center of the room, but since Roy's car had such little mass and was compacted tightly, Wally's car rammed into the wall. Pieces flew off of Wally's block. Wally growled.  
"Again!" Time after time they received the same outcome. Soon enough huge chunks were missing from Wally's monolith. As they rammed their creations together once more, the cars were flung against the wall. Wally's car was smashed into a variety of pieces. The kids stared in astonishment. Soon regaining their composure they began cheering for Roy. Roy smiled and raised his arms in the air sucking in the glory, and declaring himself the winner.  
"No!" Roy looked towards Wally's kneeled form.  
"You cheated!" Wally screamed.  
"No I didn't." Roy responded calmly.  
"Yes you did!" Wally, who was now in tears, screamed at Roy.  
"No, it was just a different tactic I used to win to win." Roy retorted, looking quite smug  
"I hate you! You cheated!" Wally screamed once again.  
"Either way, you **_lost._**" Roy spoke, emphasizing the last word.  
"I'm telling on you!" Roy didn't even flinch.  
"ALFRED!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's not exactly funny, but it still is a true story. Where my Uncle was in Wally's place and Roy was in my Dads place.

Reviews: Ender The Time Lady. I know, but since my brother trashed my computer, I had to use my trashy phone to write. But I managed to borrow my roommate's Mac, and tried to make corrections as quickly as possible.

Please Review!

~MysticBulletZ


	4. The Little Things

The Little Things

A/N: Let me explain for my lack of updates. First off, my roommate has to use his Mac for an assignment that is due tomorrow, so I had to go out and buy a computer. Second, this "new" computer over-heats and crashes... a lot, therefore I was unable to publish. So as an apology you will be getting a double dose of MB! This chapter, and then the next chapter. I might even squeeze in a oneshot for you guys... somehow.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Young Justice

* * *

The gentle breeze gave a natural, yet tasteful scent to the crisp air. Leaves littered the ground due to the change of climate. The horizon, painted with colors, such as red, orange, and even a twinge of yellow. These are why Dick, Wally and Roy loved Autumn. Usually, they would wander into the woods before sun down, find a nice tree, clime atop it, and sit there. They would sit there for hours, watching the sunset, the stars, or any majestic animals that happened to pass by. They would huddle close together, their hoods pulled over their heads, and not say a word. It was the little things, like these, that made them a family. That made them brothers.

* * *

A/N: Short, but sweet. I didn't like the way I worded this, but what are ya gonna do. Anyway, now to the important news.

ATTENTION! Young Justice is back! A new trailer was released at Comic-Con for the new upcoming episodes! The air date for the new episodes has also been released: September 29, 2012. CLick the link below to view the trailer.  
watch?v=Q_uhfONRAlk

Review Please!  
~MysticBulletZ


	5. Interruption

Interruption

A/N: As I promised, two chapters in one day.

Disclaimers: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Wally walked to Roy's room, his demeanor dark. Arriving at his destination, he noticed a white sock hanging on the door knob. Wiping it away with his hand, he entered the room.  
"Roy I need help with my Math home..." Wally drifted off. Wally had apparently interrupted a heated make out session. The two scrambled away from each other. The girl, who he later found out was Donna Troy, eyed Wally warily, her mouth agape. Roy rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, a blush evident on his face. The red clashing horribly with his hair.  
"Uh..." Wally rambled on.  
"Maybe I should go now." Donna declared, getting off the bed she straightened her clothes.  
"Donna, wait!" Roy said to the fleeting girl.  
"Sorry Roy, I really should go... maybe next time?" Turning around quickly, her pony tail whipping around with her, she exited the room. Steaming with anger Roy yelled;  
"Wally!"  
"Uh-Oh."

* * *

Review Please!  
~MysticBulletZ


End file.
